


False Stars

by Clock_Work



Category: Siren Legion
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clock_Work/pseuds/Clock_Work
Summary: After a cover of Forever by Bruderschaft, Rival Artist Richard disappears leaving Faith confused, yet undeterred.





	False Stars

The two sisters sat together in the living room, one in an orange sweatshirt, the other in a simple black t-shirt with matching hair and blue streaks. Their names were Amelia and Faith Eamon, the Siren Sisters. To most, they were no more than musicians, singing for their next paycheck and fame. But to those select few, they were Sirens, a deadly form of vocalist who held the power of life and death at the tip of their tongue.  
“You know, I wonder if there’s a way for me to use my mask during a performance? It’d be nice to get some extra money for better equipment.” Faith commented whilst flicking through the television listings. 

Amelia looked up from her game. “We aren’t going over this again on why that’s the worst possible idea. I’m still upset that you took the offer.”

Faith sighed.  
“Here we go. Yes i know being a siren is dangerous, yes I know that we have the potential to kill people, and yes I know how far the company can go. You don’t need to keep treating me like a child, Ame.”

Amelia shook her head and went back to her handheld game. “Then you know my answer. Now let’s not talk about that and instead discuss which of these three starter pokemon I should choose. I’m leaning more towards Turtwig.”

Faith smirked. “You know fire types are always the best choice for starters.  
The two continued to bicker for an hour as they played, back to back, on their games. Shortly after, Amelia’s phone went off and she stepped out to finish her college work, leaving Faith to do whatever.  
Faith threw on her jacket, took her key and put on her shoes. “Hey, I’m heading out. I’ll be back soon.”

The walk was rather long, as Faith was processing everything. It had happened so fast, first the gig then the offer and now she had to reconsider what the offer was. She walked towards the hills, a great spot to think clearly.  
Faith saw Richard sitting on the cliff edge looking at the city below. She craned her head slightly to see a small slip of paper in the fellow siren’s hand. “Hey uh … Rich? You hanging in there?”  
Richard stuffed his hand into his pocket before turning to face Faith.  
“Oh… Y-yeah. What’s up?” He said before turning back to look at the city below. 

Faith walked over towards him. He was still wearing his mask, even when he wasn't making music. It was rather unsettling.

“You’re wondering why I am still wearing my mask, aren’t you? I don’t think I could give a proper answer. Truth is, I think, that I can’t tell which is the mask and which is my face anymore…”

Faith stopped where she was. Those words had been said before… 

“Do you mind if I sit with you, Rich?” 

Richard shrugged. “You’re free to do whatever you want.”

Faith sighed and sat two-feet away from Richard. Faith had tried to be cool with her partner, especially with their concert. Yet every time she tried to talk to him, it seemed as if he wasn’t really there. “You okay?”

Richard simply remained there, silent as the green glass stared emotionlessly to the skyline. 

Faith looked over to him. “Hey if you want to ta-”

“How do you do it?”

Faith looked at Richard confused. “Huh? How do I do what?”

Now it was Richard’s turn to look at Faith. “How can you always be so calm around everyone? Collected, composed, whatever. Whenever you’re mobbed by The fans, the producers, even the tour help, you always know what to say; How to smile, how to greet people, what people are thinking… For you it’s second nature. They all look up to you, idolize you, and you’re still… you. How?”

Faith was taken aback, but then started to laugh. “How do I stay myself? Well… that’s kind of a tough question. I guess there really isn’t any one answer, but if I had to name one… My sister. She’s the reason I can stay so calm, especially with all of the demands that being a musician comes with. She’s always there for me, and I’m always there for her. Even when I’m a total butt, she still loves me. … Do you have any family?”

Richard shook his head. “No.”

Faith frowned, contemplating that answer. “There’s got to be someone you’ve got.” 

He paused, looking down. He breathed in sharply and let out a deep breath. 

“No.”

He slowly pulled out the piece of paper from his pocket. It was a picture of two people, what appeared to be a father and son at an old arcade.

Faith looked up to Richard. “Is that your family?” 

“It was.”

Faith looked down. “What happened to your father? 

Richard smiled. “He was diagnosed with stage four heart cancer. By the time the doctors had a diagnosis, he only had three months to live unless a donor could be found.” 

Faith then realized what Richard’s last song had meant.

Faith breathed in and looked up. “My mother used to say ‘When you feel trapped in darkness, look to the sky. There will always be stars to guide you.’ I never really knew what she had meant with that, but it always made me feel better.”

Richard turned his head to where Faith was looking. He smiled and chuckled. He could actually see stars. 

Faith looked over and smiled. Richard reached up to his face slowly. He pulled back his hood, letting it fall on his shoulders before lifting the mask. A single tear slid down his face as he began humming an old song his dad would sing. 

‘Oh row the rambling bog, the bog down in the valley, oh. Oh row the rambling bog, the bog down in the valley, oh…’

Faith listened to the song, closing her eyes and enjoying the lullaby melody. The stars slowly streaked across the sky as Richard continued singing, his eyes closed as he sang to old melody.

Richard finished and wiped his eyes. “Thanks… I … I haven’t really felt like that since... in a long time. It’s feels… nice.” He turned to Faith. “You’re a good friend, you know that Faith?”

Faith laughed. “I get told that all the time. Usually by dudes who want to ‘Hang out’ with me or my boyfriend. Hahaha.” as she shook her head.

Richard chuckled at that as well. “Well you won’t have to worry about that with me. I’m just… unfocused, I guess.”

Faith nodded. “I get that.” She stood up and dusted herself off. She patted Richard on the shoulder. “You should take the mask off more often. You might be surprised at what the world has to offer, Good and bad.” She started off before yelling over her shoulder. “Though you may want to hurry up. Next set is our collab, remember?”

Richard took one more look at the sky above and frowned. If only life were so simple. If only all of us were so lucky. He held his mask and pulled out a small orange bottle from his pocket. His hand shook, holding the bottle ready to throw it to the city below, a rebellion on the life he never wanted. But you’re a coward. You wouldn’t dare, because you’re afraid of the consequences. Afraid of the pain.

Richard simply put them back in his pocket and slid the mask on. 

It was easier to pretend he was something he wasn’t and hide from the pain.


End file.
